Cell proliferation is a highly mechanized activity controlled by an efficient regulatory system. Most cells are in a non-proliferative state unless they are stimulated. The loss of proliferative control leads to undesired abnormal cell proliferation and accumulation. Such accumulation caused by the subversion of proliferative control leads to tumorous outgrowths ultimately resulting in Cancer. Cancer can be of various types such as sarcoma, lymphoma, leukemia, melanoma, etc., depending on the type of cell that may be affected.
Cancer is by far one of the most dreaded diseases. It is considered to be a leading cause of death worldwide. For years, pharmaceutical industries and research institutes have been making best efforts in finding an effective treatment for cancer.
Modern medicine offers various methods for treating cancer including chemotherapy, radiation therapy, hormone therapy, targeted therapy etc. The type of treatment opted depends on location and stage of cancer. Although, evolutionary changes have occurred over the years in finding a treatment for cancer, these methods have been observed to have drawbacks. These commonly used treatment methods tend to affect healthy tissue, in addition to cancer tissues, thereby resulting in side effects such as Alopecia, Lymphedema, Pain, Bleeding, Bruising, Edema, Skin and Nail changes, Fertility problems, etc. These side effects in turn have adverse effects on patients, at a physical, mental, emotional and social level.
An alternate system of medicine, such as Ayurveda has often been resorted to by patients and is believed to provide promising results in treating cancer and it various complications while alleviating the undesirable side effects of treatment by modern medicine. Ayurveda is believed to offer a holistic approach in cancer treatment incorporating lifestyle and diet changes in addition to medication, thereby improving the mental and physical state of an individual as a whole. With the knowledge of the anti-tumor properties of herbs such as Silybum marianum, Aloe barbadensis, Curcuma longa, Zingiber officinale, Hydrastis Canadensis and Annona muricata, numerous herbal compositions have been developed for treatment and management of Cancer. Although these compositions have shown to have beneficial effects in cancer treatment, there still exists a need for a holistic and effective method of treating abnormal cell proliferation leading to cancer thus playing a more significant role in prevention, management and treatment of the disease.